Attack of the Glatos
by Kkepicness
Summary: When Glimmer has baby twins, things change for her and Cato. Killing is one thing, and family is another. But what happens when Cato makes a big mistake?
1. The Babies Arrive

Attack of the Glatos

Chapter 1

Cato's POV: "Glimmer, get down, honey! It's time to go to work!" I yell. Glimmer walks down in her usual clothes: a sparkly party dress with way too much make up.

But for the past nine months, something has been different about her. Her belly iss rather large, bulging out into a shape of a circle.

"So, boy or girl?" I ask curiously. Glimmer smirks. "So _now _you ask?"

I grin. "Never mind. I hope it's a boy," I say. "I hope it's a girl," she says with a happy grin on her face. A sparkle dances around in her deep green eyes.

"Well, time to go to work," I say while cracking my knuckles. Glimmer nods. We don't really have a job, but our so-called 'job' will be a risk for Glimmer while she's pregnant.

"Oh, I almost forgot! It's due tomorrow!" she screams in panic. "You can stay home, I mean, if you want," I say to her, running my hand through her straight blond hair.

"Only if it's okay with you," she says, flopping down onto the red leather couch.

"I'll stay too. It won't be the same without you," I announce, laying down next to her.

I place my arm around her neck. I grab the remote and flick on the tv. "Ugh, I forgot the Hunger Games was today. It's the 71st. They're having a marathon," I say.

"They're having re-runs? I thought they'd never do that," Glimmer says with a hint of confusion. I get up. "I'll make us some sandwiches," I announce.

I go over to the cabinet and get the bread, peanut butter, jelly, fluff, cheese, and mint leaves. I put them together quickly, with the cheese on top(we like weird mixes).

As I put it in the oven, I look over at my wife. She giggles as she watches a career stab a little boy in the back.

I'm so hypnotized at her beauty that I accidently put my right hand on the stove. I wince in pain and scream. Glimmer looks at me in panic. "Cato!" she yells as she runs to me.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" she asks in shock. I tightly close my eyes in pain.

"We have to get you to the hospital!" Glimmer screams. I nod. We immediatly run to the hospital. We don't have any vehicles, so we run 5 blocks. My hand feels like it's melting.

Once we get to the hospital, I am put in a small room with 2 beds instead of just 1.

"The nurse will be here in a few minutes. While you are waiting, stay in bed and talk to your...sister," one of the people says. "Um...wife," I correct, kissing Glimmer on the cheek.

Then, a nurse comes in. "Okay, so what's the problem?" she asks. I point to my right hand and say, "Burned." The nurse nods and scribbles something on her clipboard.

"And you, miss, you seem to be...y'know. I can tell that baby's due today." "Tomorrow," Glimmer corrects.

"No, the last time I saw you was exactly nine months ago. It's today," the nurse says, gesturing her to a hospital bed. "Oh no, I totally forgot!" Glimmer says in panic.

I try to calm her down, but she's hyperventilating. I hold her hand. Glimmer winces in pain. "I felt the baby kick," she says between breaths. She gets down onto her bed.

Before I know it, Glimmer is going ino labor. I reach over and streak her hair with my hand. "It'll be okay. We both didn't know," I say, finally calming her. She takes a deep breath.

Finally, I can see Glimmer crying in pain. The baby's coming out. I hover over her. I know I'm doing something wrong: I take my burnt hand and touch her face. I wince again.

Glimmer is shrieking now. I shield my eyes. It's horrible to watch my sweetheart in so much pain. Finally, it's done. Glimmer stops screaming and I could hear baby cries.

I take my hands off my eyes and look. Glimmer smiles. "It's a girl," she whispers happily. But suddenly, the shrieking starts again. "Another baby?" I scream in confusion.

The shrieking stops again. This time, it's a boy. Glimmer and I gasp. "TWINS?" we say in unison.


	2. Clove and Marvel

Glimmer's POV: I gasp. I know I was pregnant, but I didn't know that I'd have _twins! _Cato looks at me in disbelief. "I know," I say in a soft whisper.

Cato looks down. He's feeling...blue, I guess. I wanted just one child, not twins!

"Great," Cato sighs as he taps his foot on the ground. I get up. "We're going home," I say and immediatly grab his (not burned) hand and take of. "What about my hand?" he asks.

I sigh. "I'll take you here later. Now let's go. We're deciding these babies names _at home._" Cato nods.

When we get home, I look carefully at my two children. The girl has deep brown eyes. She looks like the type that would have lots of freckles.

The boy has hazel eyes and looks very serious. "So?" Cato asks impatiently. "Clove," I say. "Marvel." "Those are the names?" Cato says like he's confused.

"Yeah! This one has brown eyes and freckles. The other has hazel eyes and looks very serious. Exactly like them!" I yell a bit too loudly. Clove starts crying. Marvel laughs.

Cato grins. "Maybe this isn't so bad after all," he says. I nod. "Yeah." I laugh. "Well, we still have that extra room upstairs. That could be their room, the one in between ours."

"No, they should sleep with us for a few nights. I'll be with Clove and you'll be with Marvel," I say proudly. Cato rolls his eyes. I groan. "You're a grump today," I say.

I fold my arms. Cato doesn't seem too happy about this. He mouths something. "What?" I ask. "But babies...y'know, aren't...potty trained," Cato whispers.

As soon as Cato says "potty," Marvel started peeing on him. Cato looked down at him in anger. He started growling and Marvel started crying.

"Cato, you twit! You can't treat our child that way!" I scream. I pick up Clove and pat her head. She starts laughing. I then take both of the babies and put them on the couch.

"Cato, I need to talk with you..._outside_," I say sternly. We go outside and I smack him. "You can't treat a child like it's a plastic doll! It's a human!"

"To be honest, I never even _wanted _a child anyways," he said back angrily.

"Well we have some now, so too bad, so sad!"

"Well I don't want those things in my house!"

"They're not things, they're human beings! They're children!"

"But they're just so foolish!"

"And you aren't?"

We both pause and hear screaming from inside. I run inside, but Cato only walks behind me. He couldn't care less. He hates our kids.

I open the door widely and see Marvel holding something shiny. I couldn't see what is was because I run upstairs too quickly. My door is open and my drawer is also wide open.

My drawer's full of knives. Marvel's holding a knife.

I rush downstairs, saying, "Marvel! No!" Clove is clapping at him. I pick up Marvel and take the knife. He doesn't start crying, but I hear shrieking.

"Clove, stop it! NO!" I hear. I rush into the kitchen. Clove is speed-crawling towards a burning oven. Cato is too afraid and disgusted to pick her up.

I pick up Clove and place her in my room. I go downstairs and also grab Marvel, also putting him in my room.

Clove and Marvel are asleep in my bed. I put down towels just in case they would...y'know. I lock my drawer and double check to make sure they won't get in again.

I go downstairs to meet Cato. He's on the couch, watching the 72nd Hunger Games. I sigh. "You just don't care, do you?" I ask. He turns over to me with a suprised look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry," he says thoughfully. "I should really realize what I need to do to be a responsable parent. I'm sooo sorry, hon!"

I grin. "Really?" I ask. "Really," he says while a smile danced across his face. I lay down on the couch next to him. He says, "I gotta go to the bathroom." I nod.

Cato goes upstairs, but he heads toward my room. I follow him upstairs. I see him unlocking my drawer. He places a knife in Clove's hand and another one in Marvel's.

"This'll be perfect," he says with and evil grin. I stay silent. He tricked me! Well, if he tricks me, imagine what _I'll _do to _him_.


	3. Glimmer's Payback

Cato's POV: As I put a knife in Clove's hand, I don't feel guilty. The apology I made was fake. All of this is the perfect trick.

I don't see Glimmer anywhere around, but I _really _have to go to the bathroom. As I run out, I hear Glimmer say, "And I'd just kill those children if they got into my drawer again."

I smirked. "Glimmer! The drawer is open and they're holding knives!" Glimmer turned to me. "Oh no! I'll be right up," she says in panic.

I laugh evily in my mind. Imagine what she'll do to those kids. But suddenly, everything changed. I look to the door and see peace keepers coming in.

"Glimmer! What's going on?" I ask in panic. "Well, if you wanted to kill these kids, they're going to kill you."

I gasped. "No! I'm really sorry this time!" I say. Peace keepers are dragging me out the door.

Glimmer's POV: Ha. Payback time.

Peace keepers drag him out the door. "Wait! I don't want to die! I lo-" but the peace keepers slammed the door shut. "Wait!" I call, opening the door widely.

"Don't kill him! Please, we have children!" I run over to him and hug him. "Just build a jail or something. It's better to teach bad people than to kill them," I say.

The peace keepers whisper together and nod. "We can't build a jail," one of them said. "But we can move him to another district. The closest one is five."

I nod. "Wait! No, Glimmer! How could yo do this to me?" Cato yells. "I love you!" He's trying to get me back, but he can't. "Just tell me that in five years," I say.

The peace keepers drag him away. He's calling for me, but I ignore him.

Cato's so evil. It's weird that they brought him to another district instead of killing him. To be honest, I'd like him dead after what he's done.

I walk back inside, not feeling a touch of guilt. Cato deserved. That evil man shouldn't be mad. When he gets back, should I divorce him? Never mind that.

I go upstairs to check on the kids. Sound asleep. I sigh in relief. "Now that Cato's gone," I say evily, "I can buy myself a car." I smirk and count my money.

Suddenly, I pause. I look down the hall. _Now that he's gone, maybe I can "borrow" some of his money, _I think.

Cato's POV: "Stop! Wait! Take me back!" I yell, fidgeting in the carseat. The peace keepers ignore me completely. "Let's just kill him," one of them says. The others nod and stop the car. "No! I have a wife! I have children!" I scream, trying to get free from their grasp. "Yeah, that's why you're being taken in the first place. Get the guns, guys!" one says. I scream. The peace keepers still ignore me. One holds up a gun. "No! Stop this inst-" but before I finish, I'm dead.

Glimmer's POV: _100, 101, 102... this is perfect! _I think while counting Cato's money. I look out the window; I can see District 5 from here. But when I look down, I see something horrible.

"Cato!" I scream. I see peace keepers dragging him around. His face is pale and his chest isn't moving. They killed him.

A tear runs down my cheek. Suddenly, I start to madly sob. I wanted him to be gone, but not forever. I jumped down on his bed and sobbed into a pillow. I couldn't even think about anything else, not even the kids.

Now I guess I'm just a single mother...a lonely, single mother.

I get up and look at my hand. I still have his money. I get up and carefully put it back in his wallet. I start crying even more, thinking of how my children will never have a dad.

I look out the window. I pull the curtain halfway down, blocking the scene of a dead Cato. It's raining. Why does it have to rain?

When going back to my room, I do something in memory of Cato: I take my money and put it in his wallet. He needs it more than I do.

I tak a glance over at my bed the kids are still asleep, as cute as ever. But even that won't help the fact that Cato's dead.

"This must be a mistake, sir! This went all wrong!" a man says, scratching is dirty blond hair. "Well, you can't do anything about it. She thinks your gone," another man says with an evil smirk. The blond-haired man looked in his pocket. _This knife should do me some good, _he thinks. He takes out a knife and holds it up against the man's neck. "You say one more thing and you get it," the blond says. The other man shivers, the chill of a knife positioned on his neck. "She hates you now, doesn't she?" the man says. The blond gets so furious, he quickly slashes his knife to the right decapitating the man. The blond smirks. "I haven't done that in a while," he says, blowing on the knife before putting it back in his pocket.

The blond walks out the door and sees a mansion. "Home, here I come!" says a happy, alive, breathing Cato.


	4. The Big Return

Cato's POV: I'm limping. Starving. Parched. I've been traveling back home for a week without anything to eat or drink. I can barely see my mansion; my vision is getting blurry.

Suddenly, I collapse on the ground. A few feet away is a bush of blue berries. I wiggle down and grab one. Good thing there's no nightlock in District 1. I eat it. I get my energy and bouce back up. I pick a few just in case. But my legs don't feel any better. So much walking. So tired...

Before I know it, I collapse again.

Glimmer's POV: It continues to rain. My life is still ruined. I feel so stupid. Why did I have to do this? This is all my fault! He's dead!

Cato's POV: Well, atleast I'm not dead.

Glimmer's POV: And he's gone forever!

Cato's POV: And I definetly won't be gone anytime soon.

Glimmer's POV: But why did I do this?

Cato's POV: But why would Glimmer do this!

Glimmer's POV: I was selfish enough to steal his own money!

Cato's POV: I guess it's good that she cares enough about me to not steal something, like money for a new car.

Glimmer's POV: And now I'm so lonely, I could just die with him.

Cato's POV: But I bet she's lonely, wanting to die.

Glimmer's POV: Could this day get any worse? First my kids are framed for stealing knives, then I play a mean trick on Cato, and now he's dead!

Cato's POV: Ooh, 20 bucks just laying around in the middle of nowhere! Could this day get any better? First I start to return home, then I find delicious berries, and now 20 bucks!

I start to get closer to my mansion probably another mile away. I could faintly see the bright red paint and jeweled door.

Glimmer's POV: He'll never get any closer to our mansion, now that he's dead and all. He can't eve see the bright red paint or the jeweled door!

Cato's POV: I'm almost home! Now just a 4th of a mile away! Yay life!

Glimmer's POV: He'll never get home! Not even a 4th of a mile! I hate deaths!

Cato's POV: I'm finally at home. I hug on the door. I can even see Glimmer lookig sadly out the window. I open the door widely and (first, carefully wipe my feet so I don't slip) run upstairs. "Glimmer! I'm home!" I yell happily.

Glimmer's POV: "Glimmer! I'm home!" I hear someone scream. I wipe a tear off of my face and run downstairs. "Cato!" I say, hugging him. "I thought you were dead for sure!"

"I wasn't. I came home to see you, Glimmer. I'm truly sorry! I feel so stupid!"

"No, I'm sorry. I should feel stupid! I knew I couldn't trust those dang peace keepers!"

Cato hugs me harder. But suddenly, I hear the sound of babies crying. I smile at him. "I'll do the honors," I say. "No, I will," he says back. We finally decide that we'll both go upstairs. We're a family again...a very, very, very happy family.

**A/N: And they lived happily ever aft- just kidding! The end sounds like an ending, but there are more and more chapters to come! Q: What was Cato's mistake? A: It's at the end of chapter 2. Q: How does Cato survive? A: That will be in chapter 5. Q: Why does Cato hate his kids? A: Find that out in chapter 5 when I do it. Q: Why does it have to rain when Glimmer's sad about Cato's death? A: It always rains when someone's said, durr!**


End file.
